Second Chances Can Be Deadly
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Terry Lupin is a potions genius that has just moved from Salem, Mass. to London. She is joining the sixth year class at Hogwarts. Her past is something that she is glad to have escaped from, however, second chances can be deadly.
1. New Home

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

I stretched and sighed. It was the middle of July and today I was moving to London. Right now I live in Salem, Massachusetts. My closet family is in Las Vegas, but my grandfather, the great Albert Lupin, lives among muggles so him having me there would create problems, especially because I go to wizard school.

My name is Terry Lupin, I am the granddaughter of Albert Lupin, the creator of the Wolfsbane potion. Albert Lupin had two children, a son and a daughter. Melissa Lupin is my mother and the reason I am moving to London. She disappeared a few days ago and my grandfather wants me to leave Salem. Remus Lupin is my uncle, I'm going to live with him until I start school.

Uncle Remus has spoken with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prof. Dumbledore said that I could go to school at Hogwarts. Though it is unusual for a student to transfer to another school, he allowed it because of my grades. At least that is what Uncle Remus wrote in his letter.

Personally, I believe it was potions grade that got me in. I've always had a passion for potion making, and I've been experimenting with it since I was five. My potions grade reflected that. In fact, I have been experimenting with potions all summer. In the past few months I've developed a theory of potion making.

While experimenting this summer, I think I've made a breakthrough. Though purely theoretical, I think I've created a potion that is even stronger than Wolfsbane. It will allow for its drinker to remain in their human form during the full moon. I've sent the recipe to my grandfather and he said it is possible that it will work. Uncle Remus said that he would be willing to try it and I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic in London saying that they wanted to be there when it was first tried. I don't know how the news got out so quickly, but it's not a bad thing.

Slowly, I sat up and looked out my window. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked surprised, I was supposed to be alone in the house.

The door opened and I saw my Uncle Remus. He smiled at me.

"I do believe that you are running late Terry." He scolded gently.

"Oops." I looked at the clock.

"Take your time. We're traveling by floo powder so whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Uncle Remus." I smiled before getting up and hugging him.

"I'll be down in the living room." He told me before leaving me to get changed.

I sighed before turning toward the shower. Fortunately, I'd packed all of my stuff last night so I didn't have to rush around trying to gather it up. Within five minutes I had showered and dressed. Looking at my bag, I gave it a loathsome look before pulling it toward the door. It had all of my things in it, including my cauldron and was extremely heavy.

As I dragged it into the living room, I saw Uncle Remus stand up.

"What's in that thing?" He asked me as I dropped it in the middle of the floor, panting.

"Everything." I replied, out of breath.

"Well, let's get going." He said, dragging the bag over to the fire place.

There was a roaring fire there and he pulled a little bit of powder out of his pocket and threw it into the fire. The flame became green and he turned back toward me.

"We're going to Princes' Corner, remember to speak clearly. I don't want you to go to Africa or some other weird place." He instructed me.

"Alright." I responded as I stepped into the fire. "Princes' Corner."

There was a green glow all around me and I felt myself thrown down into a fireplace. Then I heard a pop and saw Uncle Remus standing outside the fireplace with my bag. I coughed before standing up and stepping out of the fireplace. Uncle Remus smiled.

"I can't wait until I can aparate." I grumbled as I brushed the soot off my clothes.

"This way." He smiled at me before leading me up a flight of rickety stairs toward a door. "That's my room," he pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. "This is yours." he pointed in front of them. "Feel free to come get me if you need anything."

"Thanks," I said before hugging him and dragging my bag into my room.

The room wasn't much smaller than the one I slept in back in Salem. It had a twin bed at the far side and a dresser next to the door. All of the walls were unpainted wood and the floor creaked underneath my feet.

I heaved my bag onto the bed and unzipped it. Inside was all of my clothes, books, and other miscellaneous stuff. Of course it wasn't neat, I mean I am sixteen. Sighing, I pulled out my robes and folded them before putting them in one of the drawers of the dresser. My books were placed on a bookcase next to my bed and my potions stuff was put on a small desk in the corner. As soon as all of my junk was out of the suitcase, I shoved it underneath my bed.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Uncle Remus didn't have a job so I was surprised when he said that he was going to take care of me. Grandfather is probably giving him the money. Werewolves can't get jobs because of a new law here in England. Personally, I think it is crap, but I'm not the Minister of Magic.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked out the window. This is going to be a new future, I just hope it's better than my past.


	2. Shopping and the Full Moon Elixir

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

I yawned as I looked around my room. I'd been at Uncle Remus's house for about two weeks now and everything has been going fine. The full moon was in a few days and Grandfather was coming tomorrow. Someone from the Ministry of Magic sent an owl saying that they were going to be present during the experiment.

Sighing, I stood up and put on some of my muggle clothes. Most of the time I don't wear wizard robes unless I have to. Growing up in Salem, though crowded with magic folk, there still are a lot of muggles so I had to wear muggle clothes. Besides, I greatly prefer them to robes.

Ten minutes later I headed downstairs. Uncle Remus was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping from a steaming mug. He smiled when he saw me come in. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter before sitting across from Uncle Remus.

"You got some things." He motioned to a couple letters on the table.

I picked them up. The first one had a strange crest sealing it. Interested, I opened that one first. Inside there were two pieces of parchment. One of them read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. You will be joining the sixth year class.

Minerva McGonagal,

_Deputy Headmistress_

The other piece had the list of things that she needed:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One set of dress robes for formal occasions

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self -Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

I looked up at Uncle Remus when I finished reading the list. He had put down the paper and was now reading a piece of parchment. On the table was another envelope with the Hogwarts crest. It was addressed to Uncle Remus. When he finished, he looked up at me.

"That is your school letter no doubt." He smiled.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well we can both go shopping together, for Hogwarts requires black uniforms while your old school required green."

"What do you need?"

"Some books. I need to catch up on my Dark Arts. Prof. Dumbledore is expecting your potion to work and wants me to return to my post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"So you're going to be my teacher?"

"That's right."

"That's so wicked."

"You sound like a true New Englander Terry." He smiled. "You have another letter."

He was right, there was another letter on the table. The handwriting was familiar. I opened it and pulled out a sheet of parchment. It was a letter, from my father.

_Dear Terry,_

_I know it has been a long time since I have written, but I thought it would be good to send a letter before you went off to Hogwarts. Good luck, I know you will do well. I remember going through Hogwarts myself and I know you will do fine. _

_I also wanted to let you know that I love you. I wish I could tell you in person, but I am afraid that is impossible. Good luck at Hogwarts, and remember, you can write whenever you wish, your owl will find me. She is a bright thing, so don't doubt her. I leave you with this bit of advice: Never doubt that we are all given second chances, but always remember that sometimes they are just as dangerous as the life we have left. I love you, good bye._

_Love Your Father_

My eyes were watering after I read it and I quickly wiped them with my sleeve. Uncle Remus didn't speak for a while, nor did I. Finally, I broke the silence.

"When would be a good time for us to go shopping?" I asked him.

"Today, since tomorrow is when your grandfather is coming and the full moon the day after that. In his last letter, he said that you had your own money." He looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled. "In Salem, I used to make Wolfs bane and other potions for people. The people who requested the Wolfs bane paid me 2 Galleons for a vial."

"You must have made good money."

"About 100 Galleons a year. 25-30 went to school stuff and the rest was put in the Gringotts Salem branch."

"You can get some when we get to Diagon Alley."

"When are we leaving?"

"Thirty minutes."

It took us twenty minutes to get to Diagon Alley via muggle transportation. We entered through the back of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley wasn't much different than the shops in Salem. In fact, it was just as crowded and just as noisy. I felt right at home.

Our first stop was to the Gringotts Bank where I took out about 30 Galleons out of my vault. Next we went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There I stood on a stool for about twenty minutes while Madam Malkin pinned a robe the right length. I paid for the robes and we walked out of the store.

"I need to go Ollivanders. My wand is too out of shape to teach." Uncle Remus told me. "Why don't you go to the Apothecary and I'll meet you outside."

"Alright." I replied happily.

The Apothecary was about the same size as the one in Salem. It had a lot of potion ingredients. I smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Do you have any aconite?" I asked the plump witch behind the counter.

"Well, you're a little late for the full moon aren't you." She said as she took some from behind the counter.

"Not yet," I smiled. "How much for three scoops of newt eyes?"

"Six knuts."

I exited the store a few minutes later and saw Uncle Remus talking with three teenagers. One of them had bright red hair and freckles. The girl had dirty blond hair and the last boy had jet black hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Uncle Remus saw me and motioned for me to come over.

"I'd like you to meet my niece." He said to the teens. "This is Terry. These are some of your fellow students, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

I smiled at them, and a few seconds later a plump, redheaded witch had called them over. Uncle Remus then took me to Flourish and Blotts. Fortunately for me, my old school used the same books as Hogwarts so all I needed was _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_. We were in and out in a few minutes.

"Why don't we get something to drink before we head home." Uncle Remus suggested.

"Okay." I replied as we walked toward the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning the squeak of the door woke me up. I yawned and sat up. When I looked out the window, I saw that the sun was already above the clouds. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and put on some clean clothes.

As soon as I was finished, I set up my cauldron. The potion I had created needed to simmer overnight. I pulled the aconite from under my bed and the rest of my potion making stuff from under the table. Yawning again, I opened the window and sat down on my bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, sleepily.

Grandfather entered and sat on the bed next to me.

"Your Uncle said that you were up here." He smiled as he hugged me.

"It's good to see you again." I replied, hugging him back.

"I wanted to see how you made this new potion of yours. I remember in your letter you said that it had to simmer overnight."

"Yeah, I wanted to get it done early so it would be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"It really can be delivered that close to the full moon?"

"Of course. May I ask a favor?"

"Certainly."

"Could you please put a flame under that cauldron, underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic in England."

"Sure thing."

It was the day of the full moon and it was only a few hours until dusk. The potion had been simmering all night and it was finally ready. Uncle Remus had told me that we were going to wait for the representative from the Ministry of Magic. At about 4 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Grandfather answered and a few seconds later, he led three men into the living room.

Uncle Remus stood up to greet them, and I followed his example.

"It is good to see you again Remus." One of them, who seemed to be the oldest, said.

"It is good to see you too Professor Dumbledore." Uncle Remus replied. "This is Terry."

"I am glad to meet you Terry." Prof. Dumbledore shook my hand. "This potion is your creation, correct?"

"It is." I responded.

"The Minister of Magic wished to see this." Prof. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Uncle Remus.

"That I did." the Minister of Magic said. "Remarkable if it works. Will change everything to do with the werewolf laws."

"I'm glad you think that Minister." Uncle Remus seemed a little uptight.

"If you gentleman will make yourself comfortable." Grandfather must have sensed the tension in the room. "Terry and I will go get the potion."

I saw Grandfather pat Uncle Remus's shoulder before we made our way up to my room. When we got to the cauldron, I couldn't even pour the potion into a goblet. Grandfather smiled at me and did it for me.

"It'll be alright Terry." He told me soothingly as we made our way over to the door.

Downstairs, Grandfather handed the potion to Uncle Remus and he drank it all in one gulp. I plopped down on the couch next to him and Grandfather stood on the other side of the room.

Dark came before I knew it. Soon the clouds parted and the light from the full moon lit up the living room. I could feel Uncle Remus's heart from where I was. He was tense and so was everyone else in the room. After a few minutes of nothing happening, everyone started to relax, including myself.

Nothing happened in the next few hours as the clouds covered the moon and then moved away, again bathing the room in moonlight. Around 2 a.m. I felt my eyelids become heavy and soon I welcomed sleep.

Slowly, I drifted back into conciseness. It was still dark and there was a blanket around me. My eyes soon adjusted to the light. Uncle Remus was sleeping next to me and the Minister of Magic had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs. The final man, who I assumed to be the representative from the Ministry, was also asleep in his chair.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled and I sighed. Getting up, I headed for the kitchen. There was a light on inside and when I entered, I saw Grandfather and Prof. Dumbledore playing wizards' chess.

"Good morning Terry." Grandfather said as he saw me enter.

"Good morning, Grandfather, Professor." I nodded to Prof. Dumbledore as I got a banana from the counter.

"Sit," Grandfather told me as he pulled out a chair.

I sat down and watched the game. It was pretty clear that Grandfather was going to win.

"Your Grandfather is very good at this game Terry." Prof. Dumbledore commented to me.

"He is." I agreed. "I have yet to beat him."

"Your Grandfather tells me that you used to live in Salem. Did you go to the school there?"

"Yes I did."

"What is your opinion of it?"

"It's a great school with the exception of the Potions teacher.'

"Oh?"

"He didn't know much more than what they taught us in class. A couple of times the Headmistress asked me to fill in for him when he was sick."

"I hope you will find the Potions teacher at Hogwarts better. The two of you should get along well. You will also have to teach him how to make that new potion of yours."

"I look forward to it sir."


	3. New School, New Adventures

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Thank you Ohkamimajin for reviewing!!!! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

Today is September 1st. Uncle Remus and I are going off to Hogwarts. The potion worked in August for him and the Ministry of Magic has decided to let him teach. I'm really happy and I know he is too.

My alarm clock woke me up at about 8 this morning and I took a quick shower. As of now there are so many butterflies in my stomach. I'm both nervous and excited to be going to Hogwarts. Uncle Remus said that I'd probably meet some people on the train and I hope he's right. I didn't have many friends in Salem and I really hope to change that now.

We arrived at King's Cross at about quarter past ten. Uncle Remus told me that he was going to be sitting up front with the conductor. It unnerved me a little that I was going to be sitting by myself. I found an empty compartment near the back of the train. A lot of people came and went, but none of them came in.

At about five of ten, one of the boys from Diagon Alley opened the door.

"Do you mind," he asked, "everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." I replied.

He sat across from me. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Aren't you Professor Lupin's niece?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I held out my hand. "Terry."

"I'm Harry Potter." He took my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I haven't seen you before."

"I moved here from Salem in July. Professor Dumbledore is allowing me to enter the sixth year."

"That's neat, I've never heard of a student transferring to another school."

Just then, a boy with silvery blond hair and dark brown eyes opened that compartment. He wore robes with a serpent on them. There were two rather large boys behind him.

"Well, well, well, Potter has found himself a new girlfriend." He taunted Harry.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry growled at the other boy.

"Oh I'm so frightened." Malfoy said mockingly. "You know you shouldn't really be hanging out with him. Come with me and I will show you a good time."

"There is a snowball's chance in hell of that ever happening." I informed him as I leaned back against the seat and crossed my arms. "Who are you anyway?"

"My apologies," he bowed. "I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect. And you are?"

"Terry Lupin, new girl."

"Oh really." He gave me a flirty smile.

"Is something the matter Mr. Malfoy?" A cold voice questioned the silver haired boy.

It was a man with greasy black hair, cold brown eyes, and a very pale complexion. He wore black robes and stood with a posture of authority.

"Nothing Professor," Malfoy told him innocently. "Just getting to know the new girl."

"Well then, I suppose that it could wait until breakfast tomorrow morning." The professor glared at Malfoy.

"Of course it could. Crabbe, Goyle, follow me." Malfoy made a hasty exit.

"And you," he turned back to me. "You are Terry Lupin, correct?"

"Yes Sir." I replied.

"I got a letter from the Ministry with the recipe for your potion. I will need you to make me a copy. The Ministry has a habit of messing up potions."

"Alright."

"I will see you after your first class." With that he turned and left.

"Wow." Harry seemed to be in shock.

"What?"

"Professor Snape actually seemed to like you."

Just then, the other two from Diagon Alley came up.

"Did you see Professor Snape on the train Harry?" The red headed boy asked Harry excitedly.

"Hello," the girl looked at me. "Aren't you Professor Lupin's niece?"

"Yes, Terry Lupin."

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron." The girl introduced herself and the redhead.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So why was Professor Snape here?" Ron looked keenly at Harry.

"I don't know. Malfoy had come in and then Professor Snape came in and told him to go away. Then he talked to Terry and said something about a potion…"

All three of them looked at me.

"I'm not supposed to say anything." I smiled. "Professor Dumbledore said that he would tell at the Great Feast."

"If Professor Snape asked you about potions than you must be really good at it." Hermione concluded.

"Well, my grandfather was the one who created the Wolfsbane potion, and I've been experimenting with potions since I was five."

"That's a really long time." Ron remarked, amazed. "I don't know how anyone could do that for that long. Then again that's probably because Professor Snape is a git."

"Ron." Hermione said distastefully.

"What do you mean a git?"

"He doesn't like anyone except Slytherins." Harry informed me.

"That's one of the houses, right?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "There are four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We're in Gryffindor."

"Wow, that's wicked"

"Wicked?" Ron looked at me curiously.

"I'm from Salem, Massachusetts. In that area there is a certain dialect called a Boston Accent."

"Oh."

I chatted with them during the rest of the trip. It didn't take us long to reach Hogwarts. As the train came to a stop, I could see the castle in the distance. In fact, it was lit by the stars the light from the crescent moon. When I exited, I felt someone take my arm. The person was Professor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore instructed me to take you up to the castle." He told me as he led me toward the edge of the platform.

"Okay." I replied.

We walked into a door way. Professor Snape pulled out his wand. He mumbled something under his breath and the door opened. I followed him into an underground tunnel. It was dank and dark. After about five minutes of walking, he stopped and mumbled something again. A large door opened and I found myself on a balcony overlooking a large corridor with maybe a hundred students in it.

"You are to wait here until someone comes to get you." With that, he disappeared.

I stood there amazed. Then I looked down. All of the students looked nervous, and by the looks on their faces, I could tell that they were first years. Soon, an elderly looking witch appeared and spoke to them all. She led them between two oak doors into a great hall. At that time, I felt someone behind me.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

"What is Sir?"

"All of these students. Among them, one may become the next Minister of Magic, or Potions Genius, maybe the next Headmaster or Headmistress of this school, or possibly, the next Lord Voldemort."

"Sir?"

"Each of these students has a future that no one can predict. They go into the Great Hall and are sorted into houses. The Sorting Hat will help decide their future, yet it cannot dictate their future. It will give us clues to what they will be like, or what their children will be like. I remember when your parents came to school here Terry. Both of them were in Slytherin. There is no witch or wizard who has gone bad that hasn't been in Slytherin. Yet, your Uncle and Grandfather were both in Gryffindor. There lies the dilemma. You are going to be sorted after the first years are done. Come."

Professor Dumbledore led me down the stairs and into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was amazing. There were four long tables with students sitting at all of them. It seemed as if the ceiling was the sky, for it reflected exactly what was outside.

We walked around the edge of the room, yet we attracted attention none the less. There was singing, and I looked up. A raggedy old wizard's hat was sitting on a stool and singing:

_Years ago, when I was first made,_

_Hogwarts was barely a few years old,_

_Yet it had done many things,_

_And had many tales to be told._

_There was brave Gryffindor,_

_Sly Slytherin,_

_Kind and caring Hufflepuff,_

_And charming Ravenclaw._

_Now these founder four,_

_All whom we have come to adore,_

_They were best of friends, but sometimes, friendships end._

_Our beloved school was rocked to its foundations,_

_Because of their presentations,_

_Their faults and their fears._

_Finally, Slytherin left and the school was in harmony, yet never the same._

_Though I am condemned to split you,_

_I fear that I may be wrong. _

_Listen to my song._

_Great danger approaches, but we must stand tall,_

_If not we will all fall. _

_Good luck my new friends. _

_I have warned you, now let the sorting begin._

The room broke out into a broken applause, and I heard whispers among the crowd. An elderly witch, the one I'd seen from the balcony, stepped forward and read names. As their name was read, each student stepped forward and put the hat on. It shouted out different houses. After a while, I was the only one standing up there. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts has received a student from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He announced to the students.

There was the sound of whispers.

"I would like to introduce," he continued. "Miss Terry Lupin."

He motioned me forward and the elderly witch put the hat on my head. Instantly it shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

There was a thunder of applause from the center table. It assumed that it was the Gryffindor table. As I made my way down, Harry, Ron and Hermione, motioned for me to sit next to them. Once I was seated, Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"I am glad to welcome everyone to Hogwarts, whether this be our first meeting or one of our many. Most of you have probably been wondering about the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since the last few have not been here more than a year. I would like to welcome back Professor R. J. Lupin."

There was a mixture of applause and whispers.

"Due to the recent creation," Dumbledore continued. "Of the Full Moon Elixir, Professor Lupin will be able to keep his normal form during the full moon. Now let us eat."

Suddenly, food appeared on the plates in front of us. Everyone ate until they were full. Professor Dumbledore said a few things before we left for our dorm rooms. Hermione and Ron led us to ours. It was behind the portrait of a Fat Lady.

Before I went to bed, I looked out the window. I saw a shooting star.

_I wish that this school year is the best I've ever had. _I thought before climbing underneath my covers and falling asleep.


	4. Mysteries

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Thank you to ohkamimajin for reviewing!! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!! Line of means dream sequence.

The next morning, I followed Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall. They said that I could sit with them at breakfast. As we were eating our toast, the Owl Mail came. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall. My barn owl, Lady, landed on my shoulder. I smiled and took a letter from her beak.

"Thank you sweetie." I smiled and fed her some of the crust from my bread.

After munching on that, she flew out of the Great Hall. I looked down at the letter. The handwriting was Grandfather's. Just then, schedules were being passed around, so I shoved it into my bag.

"I have double potions this morning." Harry remarked.

"I do too." Hermione said.

"I've got Binns, oh great, double History of Magic." Ron groaned and then looked at me. "What do you have Terry?"

"Umm." I looked at my schedule. "Double potions, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well at least we're in that class together." Ron said happily.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that Professor Lupin is back." Harry agreed.

"That potion that Professor Snape asked you about on the train," Hermione looked at me. "It was the Full Moon Elixir, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You mean you made that?" Both Harry and Ron gasped.

"Yup," I grinned at their expressions.

The rest of breakfast the two of them didn't speak, they just looked at me dumfounded.

Double Potions wasn't that bad. It was NEWT level but I've been doing that for years. After class, Professor Snape asked me to stay back.

"I would like you to make a copy of the procedure for the Full Moon Elixir for me." He told me.

"It would probably be better if I helped you make it." I suggested. "It is quite difficult to make. Plus I'm really not good at writing potions down."

"Alright then. I will meet you the day before the full moon."

"Okay. Will that be all?"

"Yes, go to class."

With that I left the dungeon and found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for me.

"What did he want?" Ron asked in sort of whisper.

"Nothing." I smiled. "We better hurry or we're going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

They showed me where the class room was and we all took seats in the middle. Class was mainly Uncle Remus telling us what he was going to teach us this year. At the end of class he asked me to come back at the end of the day.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Soon I found myself back in Uncle Remus' classroom. He was waiting for me in the back. I smiled when I saw him.

"So how was your first day?" He asked me after we hugged.

"It was interesting." I replied. "I really like Professor Snape. He seems to know what he's doing."

"I think you are probably the only student outside of Slytherin that likes him."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have a good reputation with the rest of the students."

"Oh. So how was your first day back?"

"Interesting. I spent most of the classes explaining about your potion."

I laughed.

"I'm not surprised. The papers haven't even heard of it yet."

"They will soon and you can be sure that they are going to send you a lot of letters with a lot of questions."

"Oh well, that's the price things."

"You sound just like your Grandfather after he discovered the Wolfsbane."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When I was waiting for someone to come get me to take me into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore said something about… About my parents being in Slytherin. Were they really?"

"Yes, they were Terry."

"He also said that there wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Voldemort was in Slytherin, and so were your parents. I'm afraid that it is time for dinner. Come along Terry."

As I sat down at the table for dinner, I remembered the letter from my Grandfather in my bag. I pulled it out and opened it. It read:

_Dear Terry,_

_I hope you are doing well at school. Enclosed is a letter from your father. He didn't know if you were going to be in school so he sent it to me. Hope you are doing well._

_Grandfather_

Shakily, I pulled another piece of parchment from the envelope. Then, I decided against it. I really didn't want to break down in the middle of the Great Hall. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Professor Snape looking at me. When I turned my head, he was talking to Uncle Remus.

_I must be imagining things._ I thought as I finished my supper. Sighing, I followed the rest of the sixth years back to the common room, intent on finishing my homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I pulled the letter out of my backpack. It was about ten so no one was in the common room. I sat in an armchair before the fire as I unfolded the letter. It read:

_Dear Terry,_

_I know by the time that you get this, you are probably at Hogwarts. How was your first day? I hope you have made some new friends. Congratulations on the success of the Full Moon Elixir. Your grandfather told me about it._

_Please be careful Terry. If You-know-who hears of your potion making skills it is likely that he may try and kidnap you. Though I am confident that Professor Dumbledore will not let him on Hogwarts grounds, still be careful. And do not take any unnecessary risks._

_Lastly, I want you to know that I love you Terry. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you in person. If I could, believe me, I would. You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

The letter left me a little confused. _Why would Dad lose me? _I thought. _I mean, I'm not going to do anything stupid and Lord Voldemort probably won't come after me with Professor Dumbledore around. _

Sighing, I made my way over to a table and took out some parchment and a quill. Then I began to write:

_Dear Dad,_

_School is going good. The potions teacher here is really good. He seems to know a lot about potions. That is definitely a change. Uncle Remus is teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He said that his students were asking him about he Full Moon Elixir all day in class._

_I've already made three friends; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They all seem really nice. We're all in Gryffindor together._

_I'll write again at the end of the week. I love you Daddy._

_Love,_

_Terry_

Sighing, I put the letter in my bag so that I could have Lady deliver it tomorrow. Then I made my way up to the girl's dormitory. I was asleep before I even hit the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend, I leaned back into one of the armchairs. It was so comfy, especially so because it was Friday night. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I sat there thinking.

_This week has been strange. First, Professor Dumbledore's weird conversation with me. Second, Professor Snape seems to like me while he hates everyone else. Third, Uncle Remus acting strange when I asked about my parents being in Slytherin. And finally, Dad saying that he didn't want to lose me._

_I wonder why these things are happening. It's as if there is something that I should know. I guess it's kind of a mini mystery. _

"Hey Terry," Harry pulled me out of my thought.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Do you think that you could help me with my potions homework? I don't really understand this thing about the wormwood and the tree bark."

"Sure." I smiled as I got up.

I helped Harry with the homework for half an hour; explaining the principles of the Dragon's Heir Potion. When we were done I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. Yawning, I made my way up to the girls' dormitory and changed into my nightgown before climbing in under my warm covers.

_I wonder what this whole mystery thing is. _I thought as I looked out the window. _It might have nothing to do with anything, or be the difference between life and death. Could it have anything to do with Mother leaving me? Where did she go anyway and does it have anything to do with the return of Lord Voldemort? _

I sighed. That little bit of thought had just left me with more questions than answers. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Melissa don't!" Prof. Snape's voice rang loud and clear.

"Why shouldn't I?" My mother threatened.

"Don't do anything stupid Mel." Uncle Remus yelled.

Suddenly, I could see them. My mother stood on the edge of a cliff, holding what looked like an infant. Uncle Remus, Prof. Snape, and Grandfather were around her. Mother seemed to be threatening to do something to the infant.

It seemed as if I was watching an old home movie. I looked closely at the child, and I realized that it was a little boy.

_I don't remember a brother. Did Mom and Dad have a little boy before I was born? What happened to-_

"Melissa, don't do this." Grandfather interrupted my thoughts. "Think about what you are doing."

He had moved toward my mother. She took a sudden step toward the ledge. Everyone held their breath, including me. Suddenly, three people came running up, two men and a woman. The first man had glasses and black hair that wasn't combed, while the second man looked like he had hurried to get dressed. At last, the woman had red hair and green eyes; her face was kind and worried.

"Don't do this Mel." The woman said desperately.

"Don't tell me what to do Lily." Mother screamed at the woman. "No one is going to tell me what to do. Not you, not James, Sirius, Remus, my father, or even my husband."

Out of no where a dark presence surrounded me. I felt it as if it was a blanket. There was evil laughter and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"How did you like that little home movie Terry?" A chilling voice asked me.

It was the day before the full moon and I hadn't talked to anyone about the nightmare. In fact, it had been recurring every few nights for the past few weeks. A couple of times I had taken up my quill to write Grandfather yet had stopped before I was even done with the first paragraph.

Sighing, I headed down to the dungeons after dinner. Professor Snape was waiting for me there. He seemed to be correcting some papers so I sat down at one of the desks and waited for him to finish. After a few seconds he looked up at me.

"Can you tell me the infusion of wormwood and Cyprus bark?" He asked.

"It's a sleeping draught used on magical creatures so that they don't attack when potion ingredients are extracted from them." I replied.

"You and Miss Granger were the only ones who got that right in the whole class." He looked back down at the papers, before putting his quill down and standing up. "Let's get on with this, shall we."

We moved over to a cauldron that was boiling water. For half an hour, I showed him how to make the potion. As I worked, I realized that Professor Snape wasn't as bad as Harry and Ron had said he was. In fact, I rather enjoyed working with him. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"And this is safe to take along with the Wolfsbane?" Prof. Snape questioned me.

"Yes." I said. "It can be taken with just about any potion."

"Very well."

"Do you need me to stay or?"

"You can go." I turned to go. "Thank you Miss Lupin."

"You're welcome Professor." I turned around and smiled before leaving the dungeon.

Slowly, I walked up towards the common room. On the way, I nodded hello to Professor Flitwick and Neville Longbottom. When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I gave her the password and headed in. As I sat down in one of the chairs it hit me.

_I can send a letter to Dad._ I thought. _He said that I could write if I wanted. Maybe he'll have some ideas. _

With that, I hurried over to my backpack and pulled out a piece of parchment. I hastily wrote a message:

_Dear Dad,_

_You told me to write. I've been having this weird dream lately. It had Mother, Uncle Remus and Grandfather. What I don't get is people named Lily, James, and Sirius were there. Weirdest of all was that my potions teacher, Professor Snape was there. It was if he knew mother._

_I know that it's probably just a dream, but I have the strangest feeling that it isn't. I haven't told Grandfather or Uncle Remus about it. I didn't think it would be a good idea because in the dream, Mother was holding a little boy while she stood on the edge of a cliff. What do you think it means?_

_Love, Terry_

I sealed up the letter and put it in an envelope. Just as I put it in my bag, there was a commotion in the common room. Looking over, I saw someone holding a newspaper and everyone was crowded around him. Curious, I walked over.

"You-Know-Who killed someone in Hogsmeade." The boy said.

Everyone started looking at Harry. Suddenly, Prof. McGonagall entered the common room. All of the people who had gathered looked at her, myself included.

"Miss Lupin." She looked directly at me. "You are to come with me."

She motioned for me to follow and I did. We walked out the portrait hole and down the corridor. We eventually ended up at a weird statue.

"Bubblegum." Prof. McGonagall said.

To my surprise, the statue moved, revealing a spiral staircase. Prof. McGonagall walked up it and I followed her. Finally, we reached an office door. It was Professor Dumbledore's office. When we walked in, I was amazed at all of the stuff.

"Miss Lupin." Prof. Dumbledore brought me back to earth.

"Yes Sir?" I looked at him curiously.

"When we first met, you mentioned that you filled in for your former Potions teacher. Is that correct?"

"It is Sir."

"Well then. Professor Snape is going to be out for a few days and we need someone to sub for him. Would you be willing to do it?"

"Of course Sir."

"Very good. Professor McGonagall will show you the lesson plans that Professor Snape left."

"This way." Professor McGonagall led me down the stairs to the dungeons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well this is going to be interesting. _I thought as I looked over the plans. _I wonder what everyone is going to think. I mean, everyone thought that I was a teacher's pet back in Salem. I hope that doesn't happen here. _

Sighing, I put the plans back in my backpack and looked up. Today was one of the few good days left in September. I sat next to a tree, looking at the lake. Slowly, I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree.

Suddenly, I heard something running toward me. I opened my eyes to see a great black dog standing in front of me. For some strange reason, it seemed familiar. Smiling, I reached out and patted its head. The dog seemed to like that and it licked my face.

"Alright buddy." I smiled as I pushed it off. "So where are you from? I don't see a collar."

At that the dog barked. I laughed.

"Alone are you? I know that feeling." I smiled and rubbed his stomach. "You're a good boy. What's your name?"

Again the dog barked, but this time he lay down on his back, as if asking me to rub is stomach.

"You are certainly friendly. How about we call you Korbin, it means raven in Latin."

The dog barked again in approval and I smiled.

_Well, it seems like I've made a new friend. Hopefully he'll be here, always._

A/N: Yay, I'm done with this Chapter!!!! Hope everyone likes.


	5. Strange Appearences and a New Dream

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Thank you to ohkamimajin for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Line of - means dream sequence.

Sighing, I walked to the front of the classroom in the dungeon. Today is the day that I am supposed to teach Potions, and for one of the first times in my life, I'm kind of nervous. I don't know what everyone is going to think of me and I really don't want to become another Teacher's Pet. Taking a deep breath, I looked out at everyone.

"Welcome to Potions. Professor Snape is currently unable to teach class, therefore, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to fill in." I said to everyone.

"And what makes you qualified to teach us?" Malfoy jeered from his seat near the middle of the room.

"I have been experimenting with potions since I was five." I informed him. "Several of the potion theories that you will learn here at Hogwarts, I created. I am also the creator of the Full Moon Elixir."

Everyone was silent, including Malfoy. A small smile crossed my face as I looked out at everyone. Every face had some degree of shock painted all over it.

"Now, let's start class." I chirped, opening a book in front of me. "Turn to page 394."

Class went well after that, everyone seemed to still be in shock and none of them complained about the amount of homework I gave them. I smiled as I watched them leave, all whispering amongst themselves and pointing at me. As I started packing up, I saw Professor Snape walk into the room.

"I didn't know you'd be back so soon Professor." I turned to face him. "Oh dear god."

Professor Snape was as pale as a sheet. He seemed to stagger and sway as he walked. I rushed over to him as he collapsed. With a great deal of effort, I got him into a chair and started toward the door to get help.

"Don't." I heard him whisper.

"But sir." I turned back toward him. "You are seriously hurt."

"Nonsense." His voice seemed to return to normal as he stood up before faltering.

"You are badly injured, if I could just-"He interrupted me as I helped him back into the chair.

"I am fine Miss Lupin."

"Then at least let me make you something that will help you."

"No, I am fine Miss Lupin. You may head back to your dormitory."

Then I noticed blood trickling down his left wrist, the cuff of his robe was soaked in blood. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame me and I started to sway. I felt Prof. Snape's hand on my arm, but it didn't seem to help. Without warning, everything went black.

Slowly, everything around me started to get lighter. I tried to open my eyes, but closed them when the light came into my eyes. The light seemed to get lighter and I opened my eyes again. Everything around me was white and I was lying in some sort of hospital bed.

"It is good to see that you are finally awake Terry." Professor Dumbledore's voice came from my right.

"What happened?" I asked looking in the direction the voice came from.

Professor Dumbledore sat in a chair to the left of the bed. It looked like I was in some sort of hospital.

"You fainted in the dungeons." He replied, a far away look in his eyes. "Professor Snape said that you seemed dizzy."

"Is Professor Snape alright? He seemed to be injured."

"He is fine. Tell me, what happened down there?"

"I don't know. I saw some blood on Professor Snape's wrist and then all of a sudden I started to get dizzy."

"Did you have any strange feelings at all?"

"No, why?"

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at me straight in the eyes. His face seemed to change, yet it didn't. He seemed to be considering something before speaking.

"In the past few weeks, have you had any strange occurrences; dreams, visions, anything of that sort?" He questioned gravely.

"Well…" I really didn't know if I could tell Prof. Dumbledore about the dream I'd been having.

"You can share anything with me Terry."

"Well, I've been having a weird dream where my mother seems to be holding a boy over the edge of a cliff. My grandfather and Uncle Remus are there trying to persuade her not to do anything crazy. Then three people, two men and a woman, come running up and try to stop my mother. The strangest part about it is…" I hesitated in telling Prof. Dumbledore the rest.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Well, Professor Snape was there as well. I can't imagine why, unless…" I looked at Prof. Dumbledore questioningly.

"There are many things I cannot tell you Terry." Prof. Dumbledore replied. "But I can assure you that Professor Snape is not related to your dream. His appearance must be some sort of symbolism. Now, what else happens in your dream?"

"A strange darkness seemed to surround me." I continued. "And then this really creepy voice asked me if I enjoyed the home movie. The voice seemed familiar, but I don't know why."

"I am afraid that is a bad sign." Prof. Dumbledore moved his chair closer to the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, when Lord Voldemort was in power, your parents were servants of him. Your father decided, for whatever reason, to join me and all of those who resisted Voldemort. He joined as a spy. Not long after, your mother also joined us and was a spy as well. The only difference was that your father was a spy for us, and your mother for Lord Voldemort. Luckily, your mother never found out about your father working for us, otherwise, he would have been killed by Voldemort."

"So both of my parents were spies?"

"Yes. Not long after, your mother divorced your father and took you to America. No one heard from her after that. It is believed that she is trying to help the Dark Lord is his rise to power."

"That witch."

"That is also the reason you cannot see your father. Voldemort knows of your existence and he might try and harm you."

"That makes sense." I murmured.

"What makes sense?"

"In my father's last letter, he told me to be careful and not take any chances."

"I hope you have heeded his advice."

"Of course."

"Well then, I shall allow you to get some rest. Madame Pomfry will be most displeased if I keep you up any longer. Good night Terry."

Several days later, I sat in front of the fire in the common room. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. I sat there, the only light coming from the fire. There I sat, thinking.

_Why was Professor Snape in my dream? And why did I faint? I mean, I'm not crept out by blood so why? And that voice, who was it? Was it Lord Voldemort?_

Suddenly, I saw a strange movement out of the corner of my eye. When I turned my head I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione creep through the common room, toward the portrait hole. It was against the rules to go out this late.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

The three of them jumped, they must have been under the impression that they were the only ones in the common room.

"Bloody hell Terry." Ron gasped, "Don't scare us like that."

"What are you doing up this late?" I persisted.

"It's a long story." Hermione said, moving into the light.

"Really?" I didn't believe them at all.

"Look," Harry showed me a map of what looked like Hogwarts.

My jaw dropped. There were little feet moving all about it. Each had a name on it. Four feet were in the Gryffindor, they were labeled Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Terry Lupin.

"What is this?" I stuttered.

"It's called the Marauder's Map." Harry informed me. "It helps us get around Hogwarts after hours."

"Why are you going out now?"

"Lately we've noticed that someone has been prowling around the Great Hall." Hermione said before hesitating.

"The map says that their name is Melissa Lupin." Ron finished for her. "The strange thing is that Professor Trelawny is meeting with her."

"That is strange." I remarked.

"Do you know this person, Melissa Lupin?" Harry looked at me curiously.

"She's my mother." I replied.

"Well then, why is she here?" Ron seemed to ask himself.

"I think I know why, but I hope I'm wrong." I glanced at them. "Mind if I join you on your little adventure?"

Slowly, we made our way through the halls. Hermione had suggested that we don't go under Harry's invisibility cloak because we'd probably just stumble over things. We made excellent time, getting there within five minutes and having no encounters with any teachers.

As we crept toward the entrance, I could hear faint voices. The others seemed to hear them too because they all lengthened their strides. We found ourselves at the entrance of the Great Hall and the voices were louder. Now I could distinguish them as Prof. Trelawny's and my mother's. All of us leaned toward the door, trying to hear more.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my left forearm. It was so intense that I dropped to my knees. I could hear Harry give sort of a moan before the thump of him hitting his knees too. Slowly, everything around me faded to black.

-

Everything around me slowly became clearer. I was standing in the middle of some weird dungeon type room. There were stone walls and mold everywhere. Benches lined the walls, like a courtroom.

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room is thrown open. Several people enter; they are all wearing dark cloaks that cover their entire bodies. Slowly, the filed toward the seats and sat down. A few seconds later a young man was pulled in by another cloaked figure.

He was struggling so much that he tripped over himself several times. The cloaked figure threw him on the ground. The man slowly stood up and I could see his face. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was a greasy black. For some strange reason he reminded me of Prof. Snape, though I don't know why.

Then I noticed someone walk up to the man and roughly pulled his chin up so that he was looking up at the figure. The man's bright eyes glared at the man from under a layer of dirt that covered his face. Suddenly, the figure laughed, an evil, menacing laugh.

"So Severus," He looked over his shoulder to one of the figures on the bench. "Should I let your son live?"

"My son is your son." Prof. Snape's voice came from the figure.

"Just at I thought you'd say." The evil figure replied before pulling out his wand.

There was a flash of blue light before everything went black.

"The same will happen to you Terry." That voice seemed to ring with enjoyment. "This boy, the one your mother tried to kill, he died at my hand. You will share the same fate."

-

I sat bolt upright. Everything around me came into focus slowly. Slowly, I saw the white of the walls and the bed linens; I was in the hospital wing. Looking around, I spotted Harry in the bed next to me.

"Are you alright Terry?" He asked me, standing up. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine." I replied.

Suddenly, the doors at the other end of the hospital wing opened and Prof. Dumbledore strode in. He made his way over to us and pulled a chair in between our two beds.

"What is going on Professor?" Harry questioned him.

"I am afraid that the two of you were out of bounds in the middle of the night." He said gravely. "You both could have gotten seriously hurt."

"What happened?" I prodded.

"It appears that a death eater entered the castle grounds and attempted to obtain information on the two of you."

"Terry's mum is a death eater?" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Prof. Dumbledore responded calmly. "I believe that she was attempting to gain information about how to get to the two of you. Neither of you must ever go out of bounds again, understand me?"

"Yes sir." We said in unison.

"Well then, I suppose I should get going." He got up from his chair. "A few last things though. Terry, please do not say anything to anyone about that little mark on your arm. Second, have you ever heard of the Immortality Potion?"

"It's a myth." I replied, interested. "There are many theories but all are false. A couple of people have said that they made it, but even if they did, it would be even more difficult to make than a Sorcerer's Stone."

"Thank you Terry." Was all he said before leaving both Harry and I very confused.

It was the last day before the end of the first term and I had decided that it would be a good idea to take a walk. There were still a few hours before nightfall so I thought that it would be a good idea.

Slowly, I made my way around the castle, enjoying the fresh air. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. Corbett was following me and I smiled. He bounded up to me and I hugged him.

"Hi there boy." I smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He barked in response.

"It's good to see you too." I was still smiling as I walked, Corbett on my heels. "You are so lucky boy. You don't have to worry about the Dark Lord or anything like that."

He nuzzled my hand and I continued.

"When Harry and I were in the hospital wing I realized that I had a strange serpent mark on my arm. Over the past few days it has become more pronounced. I want to talk to Uncle Remus about it but Professor Dumbledore said not to talk to anyone about it. At least I have you."

Corbett barked again. He seemed to smile at me.

"As long as I have you I know I'll be alright."

A/N: I'm finally done! Yes, I've been working on this stupid thing all night and have tried to end it but I kept getting ideas. Oh well, I hope that everyone likes.


	6. The Serpent Tattoo

I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Terry Lupin, Melissa Lupin and Albert Lupin are mine. Thank you to ohkamimajin for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

Sighing, I grabbed my books and started putting them in my bag. It was the end of Transfiguration class and I had just finished turning a parrot into a stuffed horse. As I headed out of the class room, I saw Malfoy laughing and pointing at me. I glared at him before heading toward the Great Hall.

Whispers seemed to follow me on my way to the Great Hall and even as I sat down, people seemed to stare at me. I ignored it the best I could. A wave of relief washed over me as my friends came over.

"What's going on guys?" I asked as I looked around.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Ron seemed excited.

"About what?" I looked at him curiously.

"There was an article about you in the paper." Hermione said, handing me a copy of the Daily Prophet.

On the front page was a picture of me and above it was the headline: **FULL MOON ELIXIR, FACT OR FICTION?** It read:

_According to the Ministry of Magic, the granddaughter of Albert Lupin, the creator of the Wolfsbane potion, has created a miracle potion. This potion, known as the Full Moon Elixir, is supposed to let the werewolf that drinks it retain human form during the full moon. However, there are many reports that Miss Lupin was not the creator of the Full Moon Elixir and that it doesn't really work._

_"It turned me into a newt." Brian Fudgeworth of London said._

_According to sources, Miss Lupin is the daughter of Melissa Lupin, a suspected Death Eater. Melissa Lupin disappeared during July of this year. Since then, Miss Lupin has been spending time at her Uncle, Remus Lupin's home. She stayed there until the start of term at Hogwarts where she is now continuing her education._

_"Miss Lupin was accepted into the school because of her grades and her need for a continued education." Professor Dumbledore told the Daily Prophet._

_It is rumored, however, that because Melissa Lupin was rumored to be a Death Eater, Prof. Dumbledore has taken Miss Lupin into the school for her protection._

_"Hogwarts is for teaching students." Lucius Malfoy was quoted. "Not for protecting children. Let the Ministry deal with that."_

_This reporter agrees with Mr. Malfoy. Perry May signing off._

I looked up at them, my mouth wide open.

"Who is this person?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"She's taken over for Rita Skeeter." Ron growled.

"Wasn't she the one who wrote that article bashing Professor Dumbledore?"

"What is bashing?" Harry looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, making fun of him?"

"She was." Ron replied, smiling. "Until Hermione got a hold of her."

"What did she do?" I smiled, looking at Hermione.

"Never mind that," Hermione blushed. "We need to find out why this Perry May is writing about you."

"Do you know who she is?" Harry looked at me curiously.

"I've never heard of her." I sighed. "Oh well. None stuff is true so it really doesn't matter."

"Don't you care about your reputation?" Ron looked bewildered.

"_'It turned me into a newt'._" I read. "Yeah, this guy is really trust worthy."

I put the paper back on the table and continued to eat, ignoring all the stares.

* * *

"I need the immortality potion." A raggedy man told me as he stood in front of the fire at my home in Salem.

"The immortality potion is a myth." I informed him, moving toward my cauldron and adding some newt eyes into it.

"Is there anything that can help me?" His voice was pleading.

"Why?" I turned to look at him. "How do I know that you won't use the potion for ill uses?"

"My godson, he… He is going to school at Hogwarts and I want to make sure that I'm alive to see him when he comes home. The Dark Lord is after me."

"That story is the worst one I've heard in a long time."

"Terry."

"How?" I turned to face him. "How do you know my name?"

"Remus was one of my best friends at Hogwarts."

"Liar."

"I speak the truth. If you want more conformation, ask your grandfather, I'm sure he will remember me. Please."

"There may be one…" I looked back at my coffin. "It is the Kindall Tonic, it's supposed to allow the drinker to resist death long enough for it to transport the user to a safe area."

"I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. It was created only a week ago. Come back in a three days, it should be ready by then."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Why did I dream of that stranger?_ I asked myself as I crawled out of bed. It was early one Saturday morning in February. Christmas had come and gone without much fuss, and now it was nearly March.

As I made my way down the stairs to the common room, I couldn't help but think of the stranger. He had been a ragged man from the streets, looking much older than his time. However, something about him made him seem like someone of power. Sighing, I tried to get him out of my head.

Suddenly, pain shot through my forearm. A hiss escaped my lips as I leaned against the wall to keep from collapsing. As quickly as I could, I pulled the sleeve of my shirt back. My jaw dropped; the mark on my arm, a serpent tattoo, had turned completely black.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, running my finger along it.

"Miss Lupin." Professor McGonagall's voice came from down the stairs.

Hurriedly, I covered up my arm and headed toward the common room. I saw her standing near the portrait hole.

"How can I help you Professor?" I asked as I walked toward her.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you." She motioned for me to follow her.

A few minutes later I stood in front of Prof. Dumbledore's desk. Harry stood next to me and we were both waiting for Dumbledore to speak. He looked at both of us and sighed.

"You two are most likely aware of the recent sightings of Lord Voldemort." He stood up.

"Yes sir." We replied in unison.

"Well then, you will both know why the Ministry has decided to put the two of you into a safe house."

"What?"

"They believe that if the two of you are in safe house, then Voldemort can't get at you. I need the both of you to pack your things and then wait for me at the front door."

"Alright."

* * *

Sighing, I looked out one of the windows of the safe house. Harry and I had been here for about a week now and still we'd heard nothing from Dumbledore. Some witch by the name of Nyx had been put in charge of watching us. She was a blond, no brain, just looks.

Slowly, I stood up and stretched. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something moving outside. Leaning closer to the window, I saw someone move closer to the safe house. Whoever it was wore a light cape and seemed to be in a hurry.

With out warning, a wave of nausea washed over me and I nearly collapse onto my bed. Fighting it back, I ran to the bathroom. I sat next to the toilet, panting. Slowly, I became conscious of my arm throbbing. Leaning my head against the wall, I sat trying to regain my breath.

_That is just a taste of my powers. _The voice from my dreams echoed through my head.

* * *

A low moan escaped my lips and I my vision started becoming foggy. The darkness slowly edged closer to me until finally, it engulfed me and fell into a world of darkness.

"Miss Lupin, are you alright?" A familiar voice came from above me.

I knew the voice, but I just couldn't place it. Everything around me slowly started to lighten, and I became aware of my surroundings. The sun from a window stung my eyes and I squinted to see who was talking to me.

"Who are you?" I didn't recognize my own voice. "And where am I?"

"The Dark Lord's magic affected you greatly." I felt the person put their hand to my forehead.

My vision finally cleared and I saw Prof. Snape sitting next to me on my bed. He wasn't really looking at me but I saw something in his eyes, but in a flash it was gone.

"What are you doing here Professor?" I asked, trying to sit up.

Another wave of nausea came over me and I felt Prof. Snape's hands on my shoulders. Eventually it passed.

"Drink this." Prof. Snape handed me a goblet; it was filled with a brownish liquid.

"What is it?" I eyed the glass suspiciously.

"A mixture of black bark and newt eyes. Drink, it'll make you feel better."

"Why are you here Professor?" I took a sip of the potion.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come." He replied simply, reaching down next to the bed.

He pulled some sort of jar out of a bag and proceeded to twist off the lid.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"An ointment for your arm."

"My arm?"

"Yes Miss Lupin, I do know of your serpent tattoo. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I had anything that would alleviate the pain."

"How did you?"

"That mark is not unique." He gently pushed my sleeve back, revealing the tattoo. "All of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters have a mark like that on their arms. It turns black when the Dark Lord summons them."

"So it's a way to communicate?"

"Yes."

"That's wicked." I whispered, leaning against the headboard.

"You should relax for a while." Prof. Snape had just finished with my arm and was starting to pack up his things.

"Professor." I looked at him.

"Yes Miss Lupin." He seemed curious.

"How do you know these things about Death Eaters?"

"Why are you so curious about Death Eaters Miss Lupin?" Prof. Snape seemed suspicious.

"Well, it's just…. Never mind."

A/N: I couldn't really think of another way to end this so…. Anyway, I needed to get this out so I could start working on my English project. Hope everyone likes.


End file.
